Wearable accessories were once mere tools for providing or enhancing the style or functionality of a user's attire. However, with the growth in popularity and necessity of smart devices over the years, wearable accessories are now being used to house these smart devices on a user's person while also enhancing style. Smart devices enable users to answer calls, check text messages and emails, track fitness progress, and monitor health. Accordingly, to merge the style and function aspects of wearable accessories with the utility of smart devices, there are now stylish accessories in assorted colors and high-end finishes to store these devices that are highly coveted and wildly popular amongst consumers. Third-party companies have latched on to this demand, developing and selling even trendier accessories for use with these smart devices. However, all of the accessories currently on the market focus on enhancing the look of these smart devices or readily and openly displaying these smart devices. Other, more practical systems for interacting with these devices should be explored.